


Skirt-Lifter

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Crossdressing, Genderplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sex Toys, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong catches Changmin playing with himself ... and he's wearing a skirt.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	Skirt-Lifter

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

A quiet gasp stilled Jaejoong’s feet. He paused in front of Changmin’s door and cocked his head to the side. Listening. Another quiet gasp, and Jaejoong smirked. Changmin was doing something sexy. Changmin’s door was barely ajar, like he’d shut it and it hadn’t latched properly. The “angel” part of his brain told him to walk away, but the “devil” part told him to try to peek.

Jaejoong’s “devil” usually won these battles.

Carefully, he pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from Changmin’s open closet door.

There was another soft moan.

Jaejoong stuck his head in the door, looking at the bed, but Changmin wasn’t there. He frowned. Movement caught his eye, and he turned, looking back at the closet. They all had installed pull up bars on the door frames of their closets; a stress reliever, extra work out, something to do when they were bored. There was a thick strap of black hanging around the metal bar. It moved again. Shook.

What the hell?

He quietly entered the room, sock-covered feet sliding on the wood with no noise. The moment he could see around Changmin’s desk, he stopped and his eyes went wide. He may have gasped, but so did Changmin, so the younger boy didn’t hear.

His back was to Jaejoong.

It took long moments for Jaejoong to process what he was seeing. The black strip of leather fell from the metal bar. The ends were tied tightly around Changmin’s wrists. His back was bare save for the unmistakable band and straps of a black bra. Black stockings encased his long legs up to his thigh. A tiny blue plaid skirt sat around his waist. And if that wasn’t enough, there was a large pink dildo stuck on the hardwood floor, and Changmin was fucking himself on it.

The toy stretched him wide. Lube glistened in the shadowy light.

Little murmurs filled the room as Changmin moved faster.

It was definitely not the first time the young man had done this.

Jaejoong processed his options. One: stop the young man, demand to know what was going on. Two: Stop the young man, and replace that dildo with his cock. or Three: leave the young man alone and ask him about it later when Changmin wouldn’t feel so vulnerable.

Jaejoong’s “angel” decided on the last one, but his “devil” wanted proof of this. Jaejoong silently pulled out his iPhone and started snapping pictures and then hit record.

Just before Jaejoong stopped the video, Changmin whimpered and in a quiet voice said, “Oppa, harder, please.”

Jaejoong’s mouth dropped open and then he hastily backed away, out of the room. He leaned against the wall in the hallway, gasping, cock hard against his jeans.

“Fuck it,” he muttered and unbuttoned enough buttons to pull out his cock and start stroking. He didn’t need his phone to pull up the image of that pink dildo in Changmin’s ass. He strained to hear the sounds of Changmin whimpering, and almost shouted out as he came only minutes later. He bit his lower lip as his orgasm exploded from him. He’d meant to catch it in his hand, but the white streams flew from his cock and landed with heavy splatters on the wood floor.

“Well, fuck,” Jaejoong said. He took a few deep breaths and then stripped his shirt off to clean up the floor.

He was definitely going to ask Changmin about this new, interesting fetish.

:dP:dP:dP:dP:

The five of them were in the living room a few days later. Yoochun and Junsu were busy with the PlayStation. Changmin was studying English. Yunho was reading a book. It was a rare day off.

It was a perfect night.

Jaejoong pulled out his iPhone. He made sure the sound was off before playing the video of Changmin again. Jaejoong had uploaded it to his computer and made a loop. He had a full five minutes of Changmin fucking himself on a pink dildo, and saying “Oppa, harder, please” over and over again. He’d been jerking off to it as often as he could. He felt his cock grow hard.

He pulled up one of the pictures. It was on an upstroke, so the majority of the dildo was showing, only the tip held tightly in Changmin’s entrance. With a smirk, Jaejoong sent the picture to Changmin’s phone with the title, “Care to explain?”

A few moments later, Changmin’s phone vibrated. Jaejoong watched as Changmin’s eyes went wide and then his head shot up. The other three hadn’t noticed anything, so Jaejoong smiled and looked back at his phone.

 **From: HeroBaby**  
I’m not ridiculing you for it. It’s fucking hot.

 **From: Max**  
Hyung, please, don’t say anything. Please.

 **From: HeroBaby**  
Why would I say anything? And shouldn’t you be calling me ‘oppa’?

Changmin whined and Yunho looked over. “You okay, Changmin?”

“Yeah … just …”

 **From: HeroBaby**  
Calm down, would you? I said. I think. It’s HOT.

“Who are you texting?” Junsu asked.

“Hyunjoong,” Jaejoong said automatically.

“You’re always texting him.”

“And you’re always texting your brother.”

Junsu pouted.

Changmin suddenly stood up and left the room, muttering something about needing to go to the bathroom. Jaejoong smiled and sent him a quick text.

 **From: HeroBaby**  
Don’t forget to wear the stockings. I’ll be there in ten minutes.

 **From: Max**  
hyung … are you serious …

 **From: HeroBaby**  
Didn’t I tell you to call me oppa?

The next message came a few minutes later.

 **From: Max**  
Yes, oppa.

Jaejoong smirked at his phone. Perfect. He made Changmin wait for fifteen more minutes before he stood up and faked a yawn.

None of the others acknowledged him leaving.

He walked down the hall to Changmin’s room. The door was again, open a tiny bit. He slipped in and then shut the door and locked it.

Changmin was kneeling in the middle of the bed. His back was to the door, but Jaejoong saw his shoulders stiffen as he walked forward. Again a black bra wrapped around his torso. He wore a red skirt with black polka dots and red stockings. Jaejoong wondered how many outfits he had. The skirt was longer than the previous one, and covered all of his ass.

Jaejoong moved around the bed and kneeled on it from the side, in front of Changmin. Changmin kept his head lowered, but Jaejoong still saw the blush in his cheeks and his lower lip clenched tightly between his teeth.

“Min, look at me.”

Changmin shook his head.

Jaejoong gripped his chin in his hands and forced the young man’s head up. Jaejoong smiled, because Changmin was so afraid.

“Why are you scared?” Jaejoong whispered. “Don’t you want this?”

Changmin averted his gaze, lip worried between his teeth again. Jaejoong leaned forward and licked his lips. Changmin jerked back with a moan.

“Come on, Min, talk to me. If you don’t want this-”

“I do. I …” He looked down. “I want it so much.”

Jaejoong slid closer, until their bodies were barely brushing. “What do you want, Min? Do you want me to make you wet?”

Changmin whimpered with need. His head fell back and his eyes shut. Jaejoong slipped his hand around Changmin’s hand and squeezed his ass over the skirt.

“Is that what you want?”

Changmin nodded. “Please …”

“Please, what?”

“Please-” Changmin broke off with a gasp as Jaejoong flipped the skirt up and gripped Changmin’s flesh. It was hot with need. He let his fingers inch toward Changmin’s entrance. “Please, please.”

Jaejoong cut off the next plea with a kiss. Changmin moaned into his lips and let Jaejoong control it. Jaejoong demanded more from him, tongue pushing into his mouth so hard and fast that all Changmin managed to do was sit there with his mouth open.

“Do you want me to make you wet, Min?” Jaejoong whispered again. His fingertip barely brushed Changmin’s entrance. “Do you want me to lick your pussy, baby?”

Changmin whimpered and his hips thrust forward.

Jaejoong licked Changmin’s lips. “Do you want me to tongue your clit, Min? Shove two fingers inside you while I suck on your breasts?”

“Please, please, o-oppa, please.”

Jaejoong growled low and pushed Changmin to the bed. He loomed over him, lips demanded more from his mouth. He lowered his hips to Changmin’s, rubbing his jeans over Changmin’s cock. Changmin moaned, hands clutching at Jaejoong’s shirt. Jaejoong growled again and shifted enough to pull the shirt off his head. He straddled Changmin’s hips and brought both of his hands down to Changmin’s chest. He cupped the bra covered muscles and squeezed. Changmin moaned and arched his head back as Jaejoong pinched his nipples.

Jaejoong leaned down and licked one through the lacy cloth.

Changmin cried out.

“Be quiet,” Jaejoong said. “Yunho is going to kill me if he catches us.”

Changmin inhaled sharply. “So-sorry, oppa.”

Jaejoong shivered and went back to Changmin’s mouth, between kisses he said, “I can’t even tell you what hearing you say that does to me.”

Changmin smiled.

Jaejoong used one arm to lift Changmin’s back, and slid the other behind him, fingers deftly unhooking the bra. It wasn’t the first one he’d taken off. His hands went back to Changmin’s chest, kneading and squeezing like he would if they’d been actual breasts. Changmin moaned quietly as Jaejoong twirled the nipples with his thumb and forefingers.

“You wet for me yet?” he whispered.

Changmin blushed as he nodded. “Please.”

Jae chuckled. He lowered his head and kissed down Changmin’s chest, licking at his abs and around his belly button. Changmin’s fingers tangled in his hair. His knees bent with a gasp.

“Hy-yu-oppa, fuck.”

Jae smirked and then kept moving down. He completely bypassed Changmin’s hard, leaking cock. With a firm grip, Jaejoong pushed Changmin’s thighs, and he lifted his legs, holding behind his knees. Jaejoong looked at his puckered entrance for a moment. The puckered skin was red, twitching. Jaejoong ran the back of his knuckles over it.

Changmin moan. “Please, oppa, please.”

Jaejoong smirked. He grabbed Changmin’s body, fingers on the edge of his opening and pulled Changmin apart. He leaned forward and licked Changmin’s entrance. Changmin muffled his cry on a pillow. Jaejoong licked him again, forcing his tongue into him. After a few pumps, the muscles loosened and Jaejoong slipped a finger into him also.

“Fuck, Jaejoong-hy-h-oppa, fuck.”

“What, baby? You like it when I lick your pussy?”

Changmin whimpered, hands tightening on his knees.

Jaejoong licked up from Changmin’s hole. He tongued and sucked on the skin just above it while pumping that finger in and out of Changmin’s body.

Changmin’s hips rose with another muffled cry.

Jaejoong replaced his tongue with a slick finger, massaging that spot between balls and hole. “You definitely like it when I play with your clit with my tongue, don’t you, Minnie?”

Changmin nodded frantically. “Yes, god, oppa, please. Fuck me.”

Jaejoong shivered and said, “Fine, but I’m going to want to watch those pretty lips around my cock one day.”

Changmin nodded again. “Lube is in the side drawer.”

Jaejoong rolled away from him, body protesting leaving Changmin’s sexy figure. He stripped quickly and found the lube, using it before he came back to the bed. Changmin hadn’t moved. Jaejoong kneed between his legs and poured lube on his fingers.

“Let’s get your pussy nice and wet, baby.”

Changmin shivered and nodded. “I … fuck …” His eyes squeezed shut tightly as Jaejoong forced two fingers into him at once. Jaejoong pumped them in and out of Changmin’s body, twisting and spreading them, until he was able to add a third. His cock was too hard and he knew he wouldn’t last long inside Changmin’s body.

“Oppa, please, please, I’m ready, please.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Jaejoong asked.

Changmin nodded. “Please.”

“What do you want?” Jaejoong wanted to hear him say it. He wanted Changmin to say it.

“I … I … fuck me, oppa, please. Fuck …”

Jaejoong removed his fingers. Changmin groaned and then bit his lip as Jaejoong swiped the tip of his cock up and down Changmin’s crack. He stopped with it before Changmin’s balls, rubbing on him like he would to a girl’s clit.

“You like my cock on your clit, Minnie?”

Changmin nodded.

“But this isn’t what you want, is it? Tell me what you want, Min. Tell me exactly what you want.”

Changmin’s cheeks turned a darker shade of red. His eyes shut and his body lifted. He whimpered and then said, “You, oppa. I want you. I want you to fuck my pussy.”

Jaejoong’s body shook with pleasure and he lowered his cock and pushed, sliding into Changmin’s loosened entrance. They both moaned. Jaejoong forced himself to go slow, in and out, deeper and deeper. Changmin’s legs wrapped around his waist, his arms went around his neck. Jaejoong spread his legs, held his body up with his arms and fucked Changmin faster.

Their lips met and Jaejoong moaned. Next time he’d appreciate the taste of vanilla lip gloss, the way those stockinged legs felt against his skin, the way Changmin’s eyes fluttered open and shut, his mouth gaping, breath gasping. But this time it was all about need, all about lust.

“Harder, oppa, please, harder.”

Jaejoong moaned and adjusted his knees to he could give Changmin what he wanted. He jerked his hips harder. He came first, harsh and rough and insistent, Changmin’s tight hole pulled his orgasm from him in varying waves of intensity. HIs vision went black and spotty, and he almost screamed as the muscles around his cock clamped down on him, refusing to let him go.

“Changmin, god, Changmin, fuck!”

Changmin whimpered and moaned oppa over and over, hips rising to meet Jaejoong’s erratic thrusts. His body suddenly froze and jerked. Come shot from his cock and splattered the dotted material of his skirt. Jaejoong collapsed, breath harsh on Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin slowly lowered his legs.

Jaejoong tried to make sense of the whole thing. That had been the best orgasm he’d ever had.

“Hy-hyung?”

Jaejoong smiled. The game was over, so he didn’t remind Changmin to call him oppa. He lifted his head enough to meet Changmin’s eyes.

“Now, do you care to explain?”

Changmin blushed and looked away.

Jaejoong propped up on an elbow and waited.

With a deep breath, Changmin said, “I saw you fucking a girl once, at a club and I just … I … I don’t know. At first, I wished it was me fucking her and then after awhile I started thinking about what it’d be like if you fucked me and then I found out from Hyunjoong that you had been with guys before and I … I don’t know, it was just …”

“How long have you been fucking yourself in a skirt?”

Another blushed bloomed over his cheeks. He shrugged. “I don’t know. Six, eight months.”

They both shivered as Jaejoong pushed up and slipped out of Changmin’s body. He straddled Changmin’s waist and said, “It’s fucking hot. And god, how many skirts do you have?”

“I have eight or nine full outfits.”

“When have you ordered these?”

“When have you ordered your toys, huh? You’re not the only one that can hide things.”

Jaejoong’s eyes went wide. “Have you … have you used my toys on you?”

Changmin bit his lip and looked away.

“Oh, god, Min.” Jaejoong smacked his shoulder. “Fuck. That’s … fuck.”

“I was curios.”

“You’re too perverted to use curiosity as an excuse.”

Jaejoong leaned down and kissed him for a moment, and then pulled away. He narrowed his eyes and glared down at his dongsaeng.

“What?” Changmin asked.

“We didn’t use a condom. You better not end up pregnant.”


End file.
